


Lo más preciado

by AstroStellar



Series: Chocobos [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: Una criatura extraña acecha Duscae y Prompto no puede evitar sentir que debe hacer algo: sabe que los chocobos están en peligro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la tercera parte de "Tímida luz". No es necesario haberla leído, pero yo lo recomiendo, dado que se ve más la evolución y se hacen comentarios a escenas que pasan en las otras dos partes.  
> Dicho esto... ¡disfruta de la lectura!
> 
>  
> 
> En la escena del nido del cuervo suena de fondo "Gracious - Ben Howard”.

 

          Un intenso calor inundaba el ambiente mientras los chicos estaban en el coche. Tenian las ventanillas bajadas, dejando que la brisa les acariciara el rostro, con el humor bastante halagüeño. Hacía escasos días habían conseguido salir de milagro de uno de los mausoleos más densos que recordaban hasta la fecha. Se habían encontrado contra la espada y la pared, consiguiendo salir de allí de forma dificultosa. Habían conseguido marcharse de aquel lugar mucho más fuertes y precavidos de lo que eran anteriormente y, con una sensación de victoria por los pelos, pero conseguida después de todo.

          Ignis frunció con levedad las cejas, percatándose de algo.

          –Noct.

          –¿Hum…? –Consiguió decir el joven a duras penas, guiñando el ojo por la excesiva luz que entraba por su retina, pero también por no poder deshacerse de sus ganas de seguir dormido.

          Ignis le miró un segundo por el retrovisor, comentando lo que quería.

          –Necesitamos suministros curativos–. Dijo como si fuera obvio–. Considero que deberíamos parar en la población más cercana.

          Gladio alzó el rostro del libro que estaba leyendo, dándole la razón.

          –Es cierto. Si vamos a un sitio que tenga algún local del nido del cuervo mejor–. Puntuó–. Me gustaría beber algo fresco.

          –¡Bebida fresquita! –Celebró Prompto, que se moría de calor. Estaba recostado contra la puerta del coche, con los brazos y la cabeza donde usualmente estaba la ventana, ahora bajada, intentando que el aire le diera de pleno, sin energías por la intensa humedad en el ambiente–.  Apoyo la moción.

          –¡Ah…! –Suspiró Noct–. Está bien, está bien. Pero dejadme dormir un poco más mientras llegamos–. Se quejó, removiéndose y mirando a otro lado mientras cerraba el ojo abierto, algo molesto.

          Gladio le dio con el libro en la cabeza en un toque rápido y, el joven dio un bote, sorprendido.

          –Descansa principito. Presiento que va a ser un largo día–. Una sonrisa socarrona se pintó en su rostro, algo que a Noct no le gustó ni un pelo. Hizo un rictus mientras se tocaba la frente con desagrado en el rostro.

          –No por favor–. Pidió en voz alta a los Sidéreos en general y a sus amigos en particular por lo que acababa de vaticinar su amigo.

          Quería un poco más de tranquilidad.

 

          Terminaron yendo a la zona más cercana: la población E.S Coenix Alstor. Un cartel blanco y de azul desvaído mostraba una publicidad pasada de moda, al lado de otros dos que no habían corrido la misma suerte. El ansiado nido del cuervo por dos de los integrantes del grupo y la gasolinera componían la totalidad del lugar. Una caravana les invitaba a pasar la noche y huir así de los mosquitos que comenzaban ya acosarles en demasía. La intensa humedad estaba empezando a pasar factura.

          Noct y Prompto bajaron a la vez del coche, mirándose con una amplia sonrisa por parte del rubio, mientras el otro se la devolvía también. Gladio les siguió cuando se dirigieron a buen ritmo al local de comida, o lo intentó, dado que Ignis le retuvo.

          –¿No habías dicho que querías comprobar los neumáticos?

          Gladio maldijo por lo alto, pero Ignis no se dejó amedrentar. Sabía que lo había pillado. No recordaba ya aquella tarea y, prefería hacerla después, pero tenía claro que Ignis no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Miró por encima de su hombro con pena como los otros dos se cubrían del intenso sol dentro del local, escabulléndose. Se estaría fresquito allí. Ç

Suspiró.

          Lo primero era lo primero. Ya tomaría algo después. Pero no pensaba dejar que la traición fuera plena:

          –¡Esperadnos para comer! –Les espetó desde su posición haciendo bocina con la mano para que se le oyeran cuando justo entraban. No estaba muy seguro de que le hubieran escuchado. Lo que si tenía claro era que si veía que estaban comiendo al entrar, rompería alguna pierna.

          Ignis negó con la cabeza con una suave sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Gladio no tenía remedio.

          –Voy para dentro.

          Gladio asintió, ya con una rodilla en el suelo, comprobando las ruedas y, mirándolo de refilón mientras se marchaba.

          Al final era el único que se quedaba a la intemperie. Pero no valía la pena compadecerse de sí mismo: si terminaba pronto, podría entrar a refugiarse.

 

          El aire fresquito les acarició el agradecido rostro al entrar en el local, con lo cual ambos suspiraron agradecidos, mientras un suave hilo musical llenaba la estancia.

          –Buenas.

          –Muy buenas. Siéntense donde gusten–. Saludó el encargado, señalando a las butacas rojizas. Ellos asintieron, sentándose en los más alejados del local.

          El tapizado y la mesa metálica estaban fresquitas por el ambiente, cosa que agradecieron en demasía. Prompto se sentó al lado de la ventana, asomando la cabeza, con el codo apoyado en el ancho marco, observando. Podía ver a Gladio peleándose con el coche por algún motivo que no entendía. Supuso que lo habría comentado con Ignis, porque él no recordaba que hubiera dicho nada. O quizá simplemente lo habían hablado y había estado distraído, lo cual era probable.

          Miró de reojo a Noct, que se recreó en el asiento, mirando al techo, aun algo adormilado, pero intentando espabilarse. O no.

          Le vio bostezar y, una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, sintiendo un leve estremecimiento que no supo identificar… De un tiempo para acá, le pasaba esa extraña sensación al mirar a Noct, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo de pensar en ello, porque el camarero interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos desde la barra.

          –¿Qué van a tomar?

          Prompto parpadeó, sintiendo que había sido pillado infraganti y se ruborizó un tanto. La mirada de Noct se cruzó con la suya al abrir los ojos y, sus iris le preguntaron en silencio, interrogante, por la cara que estaba poniendo, lo cual Prompto ignoró de cabo a rabo, queriendo que la tierra le tragara.

          –De momento pediremos algo de beber mientras nuestros amigos terminan de venir–. Atajó para salir del atolladero en él mismo que se había metido, aunque ni él mismo entendía muy bien porque estaba tan nervioso de pronto.

          El hombre asintió.

          –Un Jetty´s–. Pidió Noct.

          –Para mí igual–. Siguió Prompto. Debía reconocer para si mismo que en aquel instante no quería que el hombre se fuera a atender sus cosas, pero no iba a dejarle esperando eternamente a que se le fuera el sofoco.

          Noct se giró a su amigo, con el ceño levemente fruncido abriendo la boca para hablar, pero justo entró Gladio, interrumpiéndoles.

          –Vaya. ¿No habéis pedido? –El joven se sentó al lado de Prompto con un ancho suspiro dejándose caer cuan grandote era y casi pareció que todo el local temblaba por el golpe. El rubio dio un respingo, no habiéndolo esperado, pero secretamente agradecido por la distracción.

          –Aun no–. Le contesto Prompto intentando aparentar normalidad–. Nos acaba de tomar nota de la bebida.

          –Estábamos esperándoos. ¿Crees que le queda mucho a Ignis?

          Gladio le escuchaba a medias, dado que su rostro estaba de cara a la ventana. Desde su posición podía ver el lugar de suministros y como el mentado salía de el.

          –No. Ya viene por ahí–. Señaló al consejero con una cabezada. Los otros dos miraron a la ventana, corroborando lo que decía.

          –Ah, perfecto–. Dijo Noct–. Ahora pedís la bebida y ya miramos que comer.

          Ambos asintieron, saludando a Ignis al entrar. Este se acercó y se sentó en el hueco libre al lado de Noct, estando los cuatro reunidos de nuevo.

          El hombre trajo la bebida, así que pidieron nueva y seguidamente la comida. Un aperitivo antes de la comida fuerte no les vendría mal, dado que aún les quedaba algo de viaje por delante.

          Se quedaron comentando la ruta con tranquilidad, señalando Ignis el mapa, cuando un cazador entró en el lugar, bastante desalineado y con un vendaje que tenía mala pinta en el brazo. De inmediato se pusieron alertas, sobre todo, cuando se acercó a la barra y pidió algo de comer.

          –¿Cómo ha ido, Lion? –Le preguntó el hombre, aun terminando de preparar la comida, pero parándose un breve instante para lanzarle una mirada de pura preocupación. El cazador no tenía buen aspecto: estaba demacrado y, con la piel blanquecina y cubierto de pequeñas heridas sin importancia, pero que ahí se hallaban. Su rostro estaba en un rictus incómodo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

          Lion negó con la cabeza, sentado en el taburete, mirando a sus manos apoyadas en la barra.

          –Creemos haber perdido a Antony.

          Un pesado silencio se adueñó del local. El otro hombre que había en la barra le miró, al igual que todos los presentes.

          El camarero carraspeó, intentando hablar.

          –¿Lo crees de verdad? –Intentó decir con todo el tacto que pudo.

          Lion asintió lentamente, con los ojos abiertos ahora de par en par.

          –Nunca había visto algo parecido, David–. Le tuteó–.  Se esconde en la niebla pero tú sabes que está ahí, acechando… –Tuvo un escalofrío–. Estaba con Antony cuando pasó. Muy muy cerca de él–. Se abrazó a si mismo antes de continuar–. Podía haberme cogido a mí.

Estaba ahí, y de pronto, desapareció–. El hombre cerró con fuerza los ojos, haciendo el apretón más fuerte–. Duscae ya no es segura con esa criatura. No creo volver a aquel lugar nunca.

          Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando toda la conversación. Ignis se levantó al fin luego de unos segundos, acercándose.

          –Perdone que hayamos escuchado la conversación–. Dijo con respeto y tono educado, no queriendo molestar en demasía. –¿Pero dónde dice que ha ocurrido exactamente?

          Lion se giró a mirarle. Ahora que lo tenía más cerca, Ignis pudo vaticinar que su aspecto era incluso peor de lo que le había parecido de lejos, demacrado y, con una profunda pena en la mirada.

          –El epicentro es en las chocoberizas Wiz. Fue el mismo hombre quine nos alertó que, desde hacía unas semanas estaban desapareciendo chocobos.

Conseguimos ponerle a salvo a él y a toda la gente que tiene allí trabajando, incluso a algún chocobo, pero ahora hay una densa niebla y no se consigue ver nada… Es como si se ocultara. Como si tuviera raciocinio–. Lo último lo dijo abriendo al tope los ojos, con una pizca de locura en sus iris.

          David salió de la barra, tomándole de los hombros para intentar que se centrara.

          –Venga Lion, ve a descansar. Estas es tu casa, así que túmbate en la parte de atrás, luego voy a verte, ¿vale?

          El hombre se dejó guiar hasta la puerta que había tras la barra y haciendo que entrara, lo dejó ahí.

          Al salir el encargado se disculpó.

          –Ahora les pongo las cosas, siento la demora.

          –Nada hombre–. Le quito importancia Ignis con un gesto. Se fijaron como el rostro de David se tornaba mucho más serio, dolido por los acontecimientos, diciéndoles en un susurro para que no le escuchara Lion desde dentro, en un secreto.

          –…Antony era su mejor amigo.

          Los chicos se estremecieron sin poder evitarlo.

 

          El resto de la comida fue silenciosa y pensativa. Prompto estaba inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones, hasta que soltó el tenedor, expresando lo que pensaba.

          –¿Y si vamos a mirar?

          Gladio le miró, con la incredibilidad pintada en la cara.

          –¿Estás loco?

          En los labios de Prompto se pintó una suave línea.

          –No. Estoy preocupado por todo esto. Y por los chocobos.

          El rostro de Gladio se contrajo, conmocionado. Dio un golpe a la mesa con la mano abierta, retumbando el sonido por todo el local.

          –¡Solo son chocobos! –Gritó– . No vamos aponer a Noct en peligro para…

          –No Gladio, Prompto tiene razón–. Fue interrumpido, no queriendo que subiera más el tono–. Esto no me da buena espina. Deberíamos investigar–.Terminó atajando Ignis.

          Noct dirigió su mirada a Gladio, ahora que se había callado, podía hablar.

          –Creo que deberíamos echar un vistazo.

          Ahora fue Gladio el que puso un rictus apretado, intentando contener el nuevo grito que pugnaba por ponerlos a todos en su sitio. Sintió la mirada de los otros sobre si mismo y, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado. Ignis, la voz de la razón del grupo les estaba espoleando aquel plan suicida. No sabían dónde se estaban metiendo, y aun así…

          –¿Y si es demasiado peligroso? –Dijo con tono monocorde, despuntando su rabia solo en la última palabra, conteniendo su genio a duras penas. Se cruzó de brazos, instando a los otros que le desafiaran. Saltaría en cualquier momento.

          –Una criatura así no debe estar suelta, Gladiolus–. Le recordó Ignis, mirándole intensamente.

          –Para eso hay cazadores.

          –… pues los mismos cazadores se están dando por vencidos–. Musitó Promtpo con dureza, mirando de forma elocuente más allá de la barra–. Si hay más casos así, deberíamos echar un vistazo para saber cuál es el grado de amenaza.

No estoy diciendo de luchar. Simplemente saber a qué se enfrentan y si podemos ayudar en algo.    

          –Ayudar en estas circunstancias es luchar.

          –Venga Gladio. Tú siempre eres el primero en lanzarte a por la bestia más grande–. Pinchó Noct–. Si es cierto lo que dice…

          –Tengo un mal presentimiento. –Confesó el mayor. –Todo esto que estáis proponiendo no implica que sea muy peligroso. ¿Habéis oído lo que ha dicho ese hombre? –Susurró con un deje de histeria en la voz. –Su mejor amigo ha _muerto._

No es moco de pavo todo esto.

          Se giró a Ignis, mirándole con intensidad.

          –Creí que me apoyarías en esto.

          –Y lo hago, créeme. Pero necesito más información para determinar la amenaza, y desde aquí no podemos hacerlo. Si el mal se extiende por el ancho del continente no podríamos hacer más si se reproduce, ¿no crees? Si es solo uno… hay alguna posibilidad. –Zanjó mirándole a los ojos con intensidad para que entendiera sus pensamientos totalmente.

          Gladio apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, intentado tragarse las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Miró un largo instante a los otros tres, que le devolvieron la mirada sin titubear un instante y, acabó por asentir con fuerza.

          Que así fuera.

 

          Se notaba cierta alteración en el ambiente a medida que se internaban más en el  páramo de Duscae con el coche. Se dirigían al punto álgido que Lion les había dicho: las chocoberizas.

          Ignis conducía tenso, muy pendiente de la carretera, pero también de todo lo que había alrededor. Los otros no eran menos, dado que estaban mirando a todos lados, pendientes de cualquier cosa que les pudiera llamar la atención.

          Ignis paró el coche, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

          –¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Noct, incorporándose en el asiento y acercándose a él, intentando ver fuera, sin mucho éxito de tan densa que era la niebla.

          –Creo que ya hemos llegado. Pero…

          –No estás seguro, ¿verdad? –Atajó Gladio, que miraba hacia afuera–. No se ve nada.

          Ignis asintió, contestando con ese simple gesto la pregunta de su amigo, concentrado en intentar ver más allá de la espesura, sin éxito.

          Prompto se asomó por la ventana, apoyando la mano en el cristal, intentando ver más allá también. No pudo percibir nada, pero le pareció escuchar un ruido a lo lejos y, tuvo un déjà vu que casi no venía a cuento, de años atrás, cuando había visto chocobos por primera vez, junto a Noct.

          Respiró con energía, sintiendo una fuerte sensación en su interior, y llevado por esta, salió del coche, empujado por su corazonada.

          Los demás tardaron tan solo unos segundos en poder reaccionar, pero ya demasiado tarde, vieron como salía del coche, sin poder hacer más que llamarle.

          –¡¿Qué…?! ¡Espera! ¡Prompto! –Le llamó Gladio.

          Noct vio con impotencia como se marchaba, y seguido por su instinto, salió en su busca, unos segundos después que él.

De un tiempo para acá estaba más pendiente de lo usual para con su amigo, y aunque no lo entendía bien, no podía evitar seguir su instinto que le decía que no le dejara marchar. Una sensación atenazante estaba apoderándose de su interior poco a poco, a medida que lo veía ser tragado por la niebla. Pero aquello no iba a ocurrir, porque gracias a haber estado tan atento a sus movimientos le había seguido de cerca.

          El joven corría hacia el epicentro de la niebla. Con un sprint fortuito, consiguió retenerlo, tomándole de la mano. Prompto se giró para mirarlo y, ambos compartieron la misma sensación extraña en sus entrañas.

          –Noct… –Murmuró él en un susurro casi ininteligible. Sentía la garganta cerrada y, el corazón acelerado, no sabía si por la situación, o por aquel contacto.

          –¡Prompto! –Se oyó a Ignis al fondo. El rubio se puso en tensión, y aprovechando la distracción del príncipe, se soltó de su agarre, saliendo disparado de nuevo, perdiéndose en la espesura.

          Noct fue a seguirle, pero dos potentes manos se pusieron sobre sus hombros, reteniéndole así Gladiolus. El joven se removió, intentando zafarse del agarre.

          Gladio lo miró con intensidad, haciendo que se estuviera quieto.

          –Debemos permanecer unidos. Él puede defenderse solo–. Su voz era monocorde. No quería perder los nervios. Si lo hacía, Noctis iría  en pos de su amigo. Y no podían perderlos a los dos.

          –¡Pero…! –Los ojos de Noct miraron a su alrededor, perdido, intentando buscar una manera de convencer al otro para que le soltara. Sus ojos se toparon con un cartel desgarrado un poco más allá, casi oculto por la película de niebla. En este se veía una gran interrogación, ofreciéndose 50.000 guiles a quien atrapara a la bestia.

          Mientras tanto, Ignis y Gladio se miraron en silencio al ver lo que estaba observando el príncipe. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

El estratega fue a hablar, pero unos disparos sonaron un poco más lejos, interrumpiéndole.

          Se miraron entre ellos y, sin pensarlo un instante más, echaron a correr. 

          Noct tenía el corazón en un puño, sintiendo que el tiempo iba a un ritmo desacelerado, como si lo hubieran puesto a cámara lenta. Cuando más aprisa se daba, más lento iba. Podía sentir de forma muy vaga lo que había a su alrededor: la niebla, el suelo repleto de piedrecitras que entorpecían su marcha, a Gladio e Ignis pisándole los talones, todos al mismo tiempo desacompasado.

          Volvieron a oír el disparo, esta vez seguido de un fogonazo de luz. Estaban cerca, pero a la vez, tan lejos.

          Un rugido proveniente de infierno hizo que el lugar retumbara, haciéndoles estremecer.

          << _No >>_ Pensó, aterrado. _< <No por favor.>>_

          Noct dio un salto hacia delante. Pudo ver frente a si una sombra recortada en la niebla, gigante, imponente. No pudo más que dejar que el aliento se le escapara de entre los labios entrecerrados. El corazón se le detuvo un instante al contemplar aquella mole.

          Una garra gigantesca retenía a Prompto a varios metros del suelo, subiéndolo más arriba. El joven se retorcía, intentando desasirse del agarre sin ningún éxito.

          –¡¡Prompto!!–Gritó desesperado Noct, dando un trémulo paso al frente, buscándole con la mirada sin saber qué hacer, terriblemente asustado, temiendo, que en cualquier instante, la criatura apretara más a su presa y todo terminara.

          Prompto encontró su mirada, y sin prestar atención sobre si mismo, señaló como pudo un poco más lejos, al suelo.

          –¡Protegerle!–Gritó de forma estrangulada por toda respuesta. La bruma se hizo más densa a su alrededor al retroceder la criatura, tragándoles al fin la densa capa de niebla, desapareciendo a ojos vista.

          –¡¡Nooo!! –Bramó Noct con todas sus fuerzas,  desesperado. Miró unos instantes histéricos a uno y otro lado, y acabó por lanzarse en un haz de luz hacia el último punto donde lo había visto, siendo ya era demasiado tarde. Había desaparecido.

Al no fijarse en alago acabó estrellándose contra el suelo en un estrepito, saliendo su espada disparada un poco más lejos. Confuso, miró a su alrededor un instante, entendiendo a duras penas que se había marchado.

          Se quedó un instante paralizado mientras un pensamiento aterrador invadía por completo su mente. Cerró los ojos, rendido mientras apretaba los puños sobre la tierra, temblando. << _Debería haberme quedado con él… >>_  

          –¡Noct! –Le llamó Gladio. Llegó a su lado corriendo, tomándolo del brazo para levantarlo, comprobando que estaba bien. Noct apartó el rostro, mirando al suelo–. No te apures, iremos a por él y…

          Aquellas palabras parecieron espabilarle al fin. Una rabia lacerante invadió el pecho de Noct, que alzó el rostro, apartando a Gladio de su contacto, empujándole.

          –¡¿Y qué?! ¿Y si está muerto? –Los ojos del príncipe estaban repletos de lágrimas no vertidas, impotente ante la situación, asustado ante sus propias palabras y pensamientos. No. No podía ser cierto. Las lágrimas pugnaban por inundar sus ojos de un momento a otro, cubriéndole por entero el cuerpo y el alma, reteniéndolas a duras penas.

          Ignis se acercó entonces con paso lento, portado algo entre las manos. Gladio desvió la mirada, sintiendo las palabras de Noct retumbándole en el pecho, no queriendo contestar a aquellas acusaciones, sabiendo cuanta verdad podría haber en ellas.

Los ojos del mayor se fijaron en el estratega, en lo que portaba consigo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al entender.

          Lo había protegido. Al comprender aquello, la rabia subió por su pecho, haciendo que apretara con fuerza los puños, maldiciéndole en todos los idiomas que conocía.

          –Maldito insensato–. Escupió al suelo, hastiado, alejándose un poco de los otros dos, no queriendo pensar en lo peor.

          Noct no entendió de inmediato la reacción de Gladio. Estaba aún un poco ido, furioso consigo mismo, con todos; intentando reaccionar. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Ignis, entendiendo de manera vaga que Gladio había cambiado su aptitud al verle, y fijándose al fin en lo que portaba.

          Un huevo. Un huevo de chocobo.

          Y no pudo más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir al fin de sus ojos al entender que les había pedido proteger su amigo.  


	2. Chapter 2

 

  

          Aun recordaba con cariño aquel día lejano, años atrás. Era uno de sus primeros contactos cuando eran unos críos, sin pretenderlo, no pudo evitar divagar pensando en aquellos tiempos mejores, sin preocupaciones más allá de aprobar en la escuela.

Luego pensó en su visita a las chocoberizas no hacía ni un mes. Recordaba a Prompto emocionado por estar con las criaturas, pletórico. Ahora todo aquello le parecía realmente lejano mientras tomaban el coche y se dirigían a la población más cercana. Ignis, tan precavido como siempre, había pedido el número David y, en su temple eterno, hacia escasos minutos que le había llamado para que le preguntara a Leon si podía contestar unas preguntas.

          Necesitaban saber dónde estaba Wiz. No podían estar seguros de que el huevo estuviera en buen estado, y nadie mejor que él podía cuidarlo. Aparte de esa duda, quizá podría darles alguna información útil sobre la criatura.

          Llegaron al área de descanso Cauthess, comprobando que allí la niebla era un elemento vago, solo perceptible en la distancia cuando intentabas ver el epicentro de Duscae.

           Aparcaron y, al salir del coche oyeron algo que no terminaba der casar con el lugar. Les costó unos segundos ubicarlo: era el sonido del piar característico de los chocobos. Gladio e Ignis se miraron. Noct, por su parte, tuvo un estremecimiento.

           El área de descanso estaba vacía, más de lo que era habitual: el nido del cuervo se encontraba cerrado, y aquello le daba un aspecto desprotegido y de abandono. No había un alma por la calle, y aquello les llamó poderosamente la atención. ¿Por qué no había nadie? Y más importante, ¿a quién preguntarían?

           Sabían por David que Wiz estaba en aquella pequeña localidad y el khue de los chocobos lo delataba pero… luego de mirar unos minutos en los alrededores, se dieron cuenta de que no terminaban de localizarlo.  

           Estuvieron buscando el sonido durante un rato, hasta que este se entremezcló con otro: el croar de las ranas. 

           Se miraron un instante al caer en la cuenta de quién podría estar allí.

           Sania.

          Subieron al tejado de uno de los edificios, encontrándose a la mujer. Esta los saludó con su forma característica.

         –¡Vosotros! Es raro ver gente por la calle estos días–. Su característico rostro hizo una pequeña mueca.

          Mirándose un momento entre sí, Gladio e Ignis, se acercaron, saludando.

         –¿Por qué dices eso?

         La mujer miró a Gladio que era quien le había preguntado, alzándose las gafas.

        –Por el terror de Duscae. ¿No habéis odio hablar de él?

        Todos asintieron, al imaginarse a quien o que se refería.

        –¿Qué haces aquí entonces? –Preguntó Ignis, con genuina curiosidad. –¿Tú no te escondes?

       Ella lo desestimó con un movimiento de mano vago, quitándole importancia, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

       –Ya se lo dije a todos. No creo que se acerque a una localidad, sinceramente. –Dijo con confianza en su teoría. – No podía dejar a mis ranas aquí. –Y acto seguido se puso a cuchichear con la que tenía encima de la mesa, como si le contara un asunto privado que ellos no merecían saber.

       Noctis suspiró. Tragándose el respeto que le daba la mujer, dio un paso al frente.

      –Nos han dicho que por aquí esta Wiz. ¿Lo has visto?

     Ella le miró entonces, aunque ignorándolo de cabo a rabo al fijarse lo que portaba Ignis entre los brazos. Frunció el ceño.

     –¿Un huevo de chocobo? –Les miró un largo instante–. ¿Habéis estado cerca de la criatura? –Su tono ahora era algo diferente, incluso parecía haber… respeto.

      Todos se miraron.

     –¿Cómo lo sabes?

      –Wiz me dijo que había estado liquidando a sus bebes. No me gustó nada, por eso quise quedarme a proteger a los míos.

      –Entonces, ¿sabes dónde está Wiz?

       La mujer asintió, centrada al fin. Se asomó por el mirador, señalando un poco más lejos, a uno de los almacenes, el que curiosamente siempre estaba abierto, el cual no era el caso en aquel momento.

       –El propietario del nido del cuervo es amigo suyo y le prestó su almacén de comida. Por lo que sé, no se ha movido de allí desde que vino hace tres días, cuidando a los chocobos que le quedan.

       Noct miró hacia allí, asintiendo. Estaba determinado a ir hasta allí. Se volteó, dispuesto a marcharse.

      –Esperad.

      El príncipe se giró, ignorándola pero Gladio e Ignis aún estaban pendientes de ella.

      –¿Vais a enfrentaros a la bestia?

      –Sí–. Fue la escueta respuesta del príncipe. No pensaba dejar a ese ser tranquilo hasta que tuviera a Prompto de vuelta.

      –Suerte entonces. –Les dijo al fin mientras asentía, su semblante mucho más serio de lo usual.

 

       Acto seguido se dirigieron a la par hacia el almacén que Sania les había indicado. Ignis, viendo su determinación, decidió cortarle antes de que hiciera alguna locura, poniéndose enfrente, parándole con una mano posada en el hombro, mientras le miraba con intensidad.

       –Noct, espera.

      El joven se giró a mirarle, tan pendiente había estado del camino, que no se había casi percatado de que le cortaban el paso. Estaba muy molesto.

      –Qué.

      Ignis aspiró suavemente, dándose ánimos para hablar.

      –Debes tranquilizarte.

      Noctis le miró un largo instante. Luego hizo un gesto airado, soltándose del toque con un aspaviento, y llegando hasta el lugar indicado sin mirar atrás y sin querer discutir. Le pareció escuchar un suspiro de Ignis a su espalada, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, como todo lo que no tuviera que ver con rescatar a Prompto.

      –¡Nosotros también le queremos de vuelta! –Espetó Gladio a su espalda, pero el príncipe no le prestó atención–. Solo queremos que no ocurra nada malo, ¿lo entiendes?

          No escuchó. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al almacén. La persiana no estaba del todo echada, así que se coló por el hueco, agachándose simplemente. Al asomarse, pudo ver a quien estaba buscando.

          Wiz.

          El hombre estaba de espaldas, hablando con uno de sus chocobos, acicalándolo un poco con sus manos, mientras ponía un poco más de verdura gysal en el cesto de la comida, completamente concentrado. En un primer instante no se percató de su presencia, pero fue el gruñido sonoro de Gladio cabreado a su espalda por el desplante el que le hizo dar un bote, asustado.

          Wiz se giró, con el corazón en un puño, mirando en una primera instancia con los ojos desorbitados, y luego al reconocerlos y no ver a nada amenazador, su postura se relajó notoriamente.

         –Hey, hola chicos. ¡Me habéis asustado! –Habían cinco chocobos diseminados de aquí para allá, mucho más inquietos de lo habitual, que los miraban desconfiados.

          –Cosa del grandullón. –Espetó Noct mientras entraba. Obvió la contestación de Gladio, oyendo de pasada que le decía algo de malas formas.

          –Señor Wiz. –Llamó Ignis obviando a los otros dos. Se internó en el local, llegando hasta él. El hombre se giró al ser llamado, observándole un instante hasta fijarse en lo que portaba en las manos, genuinamente curioso y sorprendido.

          Wiz  abrió y cerró la boca.

          –¿Eso es…? –No pudo seguir. –¿Eso es lo que creo que es? –Con las manos temblorosas, las alzó, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada a Ignis. Este le alcanzó el huevo, y el hombre lo cogió con devoción.

          –A sobrevivido… –La emoción pintaba sus facciones y su voz estaba plagada de sentimiento. Una pequeña lágrima se le escapó de entre los ojos al tenerlo en brazos, acurrucándolo contra sí.

          Gladio se acercó, asintiendo.

          –Lo encontramos cuando fuimos a las chocoberizas.

          Ambos asintieron. Wiz les miró con devoción.

          –¿Habéis ido hasta allí…? –El sentimiento y la incredibilidad teñían su voz, anonadado. Sin saber que más decir, asintió. –Gracias por traerlo… –Les miró a los tres. –Habéis sido muy valientes.

          –Esperábamos que pudiera cuidarlo… y contestarnos a algunas preguntas. –Viendo que el hombre asentía, repleto de emoción, continuó –Conocimos a un cazador llamado Leon que nos dijo sobre los altercados y, quisimos comprobarlo por nosotros mismos. Al encontrar el huevo supimos que usted era el más indicado para encargarse.

          Wiz escuchó todo aquello, entendiendo porque habían acabado en sus chocoberizas, y ahora algo más recompuesto, volvió hablar, con la voz más clara.

          –Gracias, de verdad. Parece que está intacto. Os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

          –No nos la de.

          Wiz les miró, pasando su mirada de Ignis a Gladio, seguidamente a Noct, con la mirada interrogante, al caer en la cuenta de algo que antes se le había escapado con la emoción.

          –¿Y el chico más joven?

          El rictus de Noct cambió al mentarlo, bajando el rostro, mientras apretaba los puños. Gladio desvió la mirada. Ignis carraspeó.

          –Prompto fue quien protegió al huevo. –No hacía falta que especificara nada más, dado que el hombre entendió de inmediato–. Necesitamos información, toda de la que disponga señor Wiz. La criatura se lo ha llevado.

          El hombre compuso una expresión de sorpresa, que pasó a una mucho más deprimente, dudando un instante antes de empezar a expresar en voz alta lo que pensaba.

          –No creo que…

          Noctis se puso a su altura.

          –¡No se atreva a decirlo!– Espetó, llegando hasta él y cogiéndole de la pechera, alzándole unos metros del suelo–. No se atreva si quiera a insinuarlo.

          –¡Noct! –Gladio, pillado completamente por sorpresa, le separó del hombre por los hombros, ignorando como se retorcía al retenerlo. –¡Tranquilo! Va a estar bien. –Bajó el tono, volviéndolo extrañamente en él, tranquilizador y calmado.– No soy tan machacon con él para que sea un pelele y muera a la primera de cambio.

          Noct respiró con fuerza, deshaciéndose de su agarre, hastiado, pero a la vez intentando mantener la esperanza, mirándole con la respiración entrecortada. No quería perder el tiempo.

          –Movamos el culo cuanto antes.

          Wiz había trastabillado al soltarle, y ahora se colocaba bien la camisa, algo adolorido, sosteniendo el huevo firmemente, eso si. Los chocobos de alrededor se removían, más inquietos incluso luego del incidente.

          El hombre carraspeó, intentando recomponerse.

          –Os contaré lo que pasó:

>>Hará aproximadamente una semana empezó a haber una niebla imponente en toda la zona y, los chocobos comenzaron a comportarse de forma extraña. No querían salir, y su apetito disminuyó de forma notoria. Estaban inquietos, y, curiosamente, tampoco obedecían a las encargadas o incluso a mí.–Detuvo un momento su narración, alzando la mirad que había desviado segundos antes. –Entonces pasó algo; comenzamos a oír un rugido brutal, muy característico, pero con cierto toque de diferencia, en la lejanía. Enseguida nos pusimos alerta: las aves nos estaban advirtiendo tiempo atrás. Esa inquietud no era algo fortuito.

Querían marcharse para… _huir._

          –¿Un rugido característico…? ¿De qué era? –preguntó Gladio, con los brazos flexionados en el pecho, genuinamente intrigado.

          –…De un Behimo.

          Gladio e Ignis se miraron y, el estratega comentó lo que pensaba.

          –¿Un Behimo? Creí que nosotros nos habíamos desecho del ultimo de esta zona…

          –Eso creía yo también. –Interrumpió el hombre con tono seco. –Pero no fuera así. No sé si será su cría, o quizá haya venido de otro lugar. Esto último no lo creo, seria complicado…,

          La voz del hombre comenzó a callarse lentamente hasta desaparecer, mirando a la espalda de los jóvenes. Estos, inquietos por el repentino silencio, se quedaron un instante mirándole, viendo como empalidecía un tanto, con los ojos fijos a su espalda.

          Con un mal presagio en su estómago, Noct se giró… encontrándose cara a cara a un imperial.

          Gladio e Ignis reaccionaron solo un instante después: dieron un paso al frente, poniéndose en medio de inmediato entre el príncipe y el invasor, invocando sus armas para protegerle de todo cuanto fuera necesario.

          El imperial, un hombre de unos treinta años más o menos, alzó las finas manos, con el rostro ligeramente hastiado, mirándoles con reconocimiento, sin una macula de duda en sus ojos.

          –Vaya, es un honor cruzarme con la casa Lucis de pleno. –Hizo una reverencia burlesca, y se incorporó seguidamente. –No he venido a por vosotros. Sino a por él. –Señaló a Wiz con un delgado dedo. Tenía los ojos del color de la tormenta, el cabello lacio platino repeinado hacia atrás, aunque un mechón rebelde se le escurría por el rostro, sus labios finos y su rostro pálido componían un conjunto extraño, porque se veía delicado, pero su cuerpo, bastante ancho, desmentía esa primera impresión.

          –¿A… a por mí, señor? –Titubeó el hombre, completamente descolocado, dejando entrever lo asustado que estaba.

          Esa vez fue el mismo Noct quién sacó su arma.

          –¿Qué quiere de este hombre?

          Su interlocutor alzó una ceja, diciendo lo obvio.

          –Lo mismo que vosotros. Información. –Alzó una mano, que luego cerró de golpe, como si quisiera coger los datos y quedárselos para sí. –Es mero interés. –Dirigió su mirada a Wiz, que aún tenía el huevo contra sí, completamente asustado. –Pero no se preocupe buen hombre, si colabora… no le haré ningún daño.

          Ellos  observaron inquietos, analizando la situación: en un primer instante pensaron que aquello podía resolverse de forma sencilla, al creer que solo era uno… pero podían adivinar como en la parte de fuera se empezaban a apreciar piernas metálicas a través de la persiana medio pasada. Noctis maldijo para sí mismo. Estaban en desventaja, y la experiencia les había dicho, que cuando los nifus tenían un guía, eran mucho más mortíferos. Terroríficos.

          –¡¿Qué quiere!? Dígalo. –Exigió Noct, subiendo el tono hasta casi gritarle en lo último.

          –Ya lo he dicho. Información. Solo necesito saber dónde está la criatura.

          Noct apretó los labios, tornándolos una suave línea, intentando no perder los pocos nervios que le quedaban. Era consciente de que estaban en una situación de clara desventaja.

          –¿Para qué?

          Su interlocutor soltó un suspiro desdeñoso, y luego comenzó a reír de una forma fría y deshumanizada.

          –¿Para qué, dices? Para llevarlo de nuevo a casa. Ha venido desde muy lejos por su cuenta y, aún está en fase de experimentación.

          Todos los que no habían hablado tuvieron un estremecimiento involuntario… ¿experimentación?

          Wiz tosió por lo bajo, armándose de valor.

          –Si le digo lo que se… ¿nos dejara marchar a todos en paz?

          El hombre les miró un solo instante. Asintió.

          Wiz suspiró de forma trémula, dejando escapar el aire. Antes de comenzar a hablar, fue interrumpido de nuevo por el imperial.

          –Con una condición–. Sus ojos se posaron en el príncipe un solo instante, dándoles un mal presentimiento.

          –Necesitaré ayuda extra para capturarlo. Ayuda que disponga de _inteligencia_. –Matizó, tornando sus ojos cuchillos, – Vosotros me ayudáis, yo os ayudo. Todos ganamos, ¿qué os parece?

          Noct aspiró con fuerza, a punto de saltar por sus palabras, por su tono, por todo. Antes de que ocurriera, en tan solo dos pasos, Ignis se puso detrás de él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para retenerle.

          –Escuchemos lo que tenga que decir. –Aquello lo dijo en voz baja, para que solo ellos tres pudieran oír aquella confidencia. Apretó la mano con un poco más de fuerza contra él, pidiéndole con ese gesto, en silencio, que se calmara, reteniéndolo a duras penas. –Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener. Aunque no sea de confianza.

          –Pero... –Empezó Gladio. Ignis le lanzó una mirada, negando.

          –Déjalo así.

          Noct apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía su espada. Terminó por asentir, mal que le pesara.

          –Espero que tengas razón, Ignis. –El consejero siempre veía más allá de ellos, y su juicio estaba demasiado nublado para poder fiarse de sí mismo con las decisiones que tomaba.

          Confiaría.

 

          Wiz les contó todo lo que sabía, y aunque no era muy específico, pareció que con eso el imperial se quedaba más tranquilo, incluso satisfecho.

          Salieron del almacén sabiendo que el huevo de chocobo estaba bien, intacto a tu cuidado. El hombre se haría cargo. No podía estar en mejores manos.

          Cuando estuvieron fuera del almacén el batallón contrahecho les observó aun a una prudente distancia, evaluándolos, a punto de saltar a por ellos.

          –¡Tropas! –Dijo el imperial con una fuerte voz de soprano. –Retírense hasta nuevo aviso. –Su tono y porte no daban pie a replica.

          Los soldados metalizados dieron media vuelta sin más, moviéndose de forma errática, volviendo a subir a la aeronave que había un poco más lejos de la población.

          El hombre se giró a ellos, ajustándose los guantes oscuros con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. Ignis dio un paso al frente.

          –Usted sabe quiénes somos, pero no es del mismo modo por nuestro lado. ¿Hay algún nombre con el que debamos llamarle?

          En el rostro de su interlocutor se pintó una media sonrisa, algo divertido por la situación y el trato deferente.

          –Kaze. Frigus Kaze. A vuestro servicio. Y al del imperio–. Su mueca se amplió ante eso último. Miró un instante a Gladio. –Gladiolus Amicitia, supongo. Escudo del rey. –Luego dirigió sus iris a su interlocutor favorito. –Ignis Scientia, consejero del rey. –Por último, miró a Noct, haciendo una pose burlesca de nuevo. – _Mi rey._

          El humor de Noct despuntó una vez más queriendo matarle allí mismo, no solo por el tono y la insolencia, sino por el recochineo que demostraba al saber que ellos no estaban en posición de resistirse si quiera a sus palabras.

          –Si mis informaciones son correctas, debería haber un cuarto en discordia, un plebeyo… ¿A muerto?

          Ante eso, Noct ya no pudo aguantar más. Gruñendo, se lanzó a por él, pero Gladio e Ignis, viendo como estaba y muy atentos de sus movimientos, lo cogieron al vuelo antes de que le alcanzara.

          Kaze rió por lo bajo, plenamente divertido.

          –Vaya, bonito punto débil el tuyo. –Le miró de refilón con sus ojos de tormenta, analizando al príncipe con ojo experto. –Entiendo por esta reacción que ayudar a los ciudadanos no es simplemente el porqué de esta misión, así que, ¿imagino que lo tiene mi criatura? –Pinchó por último para confirmar con la reacción de Noctis sus palabras, atento.

          Se quedaron en silencio, pero sus caras lo contestaron todo, sobre todo la de Noct, que se tornó, si cabe, más furibunda.

La mueca de Kaze se volvió desdeñosa cuanto menos.

          –Interesante.

          –¡Maldito! –Espetó Noct con vehemencia. No podía estar tranquilo, tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel. –¿Para qué nos necesitas?

          –¿No lo he dejado claro ya? Los nifus se quedan escasos para esta criatura. Necesitamos trabajo en equipo y un plan, algo que ellos no me pueden proporcionar.

La criatura es sensible a la luz, por eso está en esa zona tan cubierta de niebla. De momento es fotosensible, pero su capacidad de adaptación aumenta mientras hablamos. Puede convertirse en una verdadera amenaza.

          –Si es así, –dijo Ignis, –¿por qué no has traido contigo a alguiennifus capaza de ayudarte? Es una tarea suicida para un hombre solo, por lo que estas dejando entrever.

          Kaze sonrió socarronamente, dando su brazo a torcer.

          –La criatura es mi responsabilidad. Que se haya llevado a vuestro amigo no es casualidad. –Matizó, misterioso. No dijo nada más.

          Noct apretó con fuerza los labios, y de dos empellones de deshizo del agarre de sus compañeros, furioso, pero intentando contenerse. Aquello olía a trampa por los cuatro costados, pero si aquel hombre tenía idea de a lo que realmente se enfrentaban, debían arriesgarse. Por Prompto.

          –No me gusta esto. –Le dejó calro señalándolo con un dedo, penetrándole con la mirada, la respiración algo agitada por la contencion. –Está bien. Colaboraremos.  –Gruñó por lo bajini Noct. Kaze tendió su mano, y Noctis hizo lo propio, juntándolas en un estrecho apretón que al príncipe le hizo daño. Pero ni un solo quejido salió de sus labios.

          –Pues vamos a ello. ¿Sabéis el lugar?

          –Sí. –Se adelantó Ignis, –Creemos que esta en la antigua guarida de un Behimo que derrotamos hace tiempo…

          –Entiendo. –El general se quedó pensativo, mesándose el mentón. –Es posible que se haya sentido atraído por el olor.

          –¿Por el olor? –Preguntó Gladiolus, dando un paso al frente. –¿A que nos enfrentamos exactamente? –Tuvo que preguntarlo. Necesitaba saber el terreno para saber cómo actuar con exactitud.

          Frigus alzó la comisura de su labio, tan solo un poco.

          –En marcha. –Dijo por toda respuesta, sin contestar a la pregunta del joven. Se giró resueltamente, dirigiéndose a buen ritmo hacia la carretera.

 

          Se sentía algo desorientado cuando despertó. Su respiración acompasada por el sueño se fue erradicando de apoco al comprender que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no conseguía ver gran cosa.

          ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia allí?

          Fue a levantarse, pero un quejido salió de sus labios, sintiendo una leve molestia en el brazo. Pudo escuchar algo un poco más lejos. Era de grandes dimensiones, e incluso en la espesura, atisbó ver su gran tamaño. El suelo temblaba ante su paso.

          De pronto, un flash le vino a la mente.

          Algo le había capturado, y ahora estaba bastante seguro de que era aquello. Siguiendo su instinto, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con algo y cayendo cuan largo era.

          Se giró a mirar, y observó con horror lo que le había hecho perder pie.

 

          Frigus se había cambiado de ropa a una mucho más comoda y casual, pero también de casaca, fuerte, pero flexible, dado que la criatura a la que se enfrentaban era de gran embergdura. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, se puso su arma, un hacha, en el hombro, mirándoles.

          –¿Tenéis coche?

          Los chicos asintieron, algo deconcertados.

          –Vamos entonces.

          Los chicos se miraron, sospechando.

          –¿Por qué no usas la aeronave? –Preguntó Gladio, perspicaz. Realmente ellos no se hubieran subido en ella, pero les llamaba a todos poderosamente la atención que no usara su propio trasporte o insinuara si quiera de usarlo.

          Kaze alzó una fina ceja, suspirando.

          –¿Tenéis que preguntarlo todo?

          Noctis le miró de forma furibunda.

          –El ser al que nos vamos a enfrentar _vuela.–_ Matizó para que sus mentes menos avanzadas lo entendieran. Sobretodo la de Gladio. –Usar una aeronave en su territorio seria un suicidio. ¿Contentos?

Ahora, vamos a vuestro coche.     

 

         Les había pillado algo desprevenidos que el hombre quisiera usar el Regalía como trasporte, pero tenía cierto sentido. De todas formas, aunque les hubiera propuesto usar una aeronave, no se les hubiera ocurrido subirse a ella. Si lo hacían, era como dejarle el trabajo al imperio hecho.

          La pose de Kaze era tranquila, mirando casi distraído a la ventana, sin prestarles mayor atención. Gladio estaba con él en la parte de atrás, preparado para cualquier cosa, no fiándose ninguno de él, algo tensos porque hubiera tomado aquel sitio con tanta confianza.

          Llegaron al lugar donde pocas horas antes habían aparcado. El silencio se había adueñado de todo, tan solo siendo interrumpido por el mecer de las hojas ante la suave brisa. Estaba repleto de humedad como para que fuera seguro precipitarse hacía el bosque sin tener en cuenta donde pisabas. La niebla se había hecho dueño de todo, impidiéndoles ver con claridad aun ahora, cuando el sol despuntaba alto en el cielo.

          Noct oyó de pasada como los otros dos interrogaban al hombre y creaban un plan, ignorándolos de pleno. Caminó poco a poco, siendo llevado por el instinto donde habían visto a Promtpo por última vez.

          Dejó escapar el aire que había retenido tenso en su pecho desde que había salido del coche, sin haberse dado cuenta de la tensión que tenía acumulada.  Acto seguido, tragó saliva, mirando a su alrededor. Su corazón se había detenido desde el momento en que lo había visto desaparecer en el follaje.

          << _Qué este bien, por favor… Por favor. >>_ Pidió en silencio, completamente impotente.

          Era extraño y curioso cómo, de allí  a un tiempo había comenzado a mirar a Prompto de una forma diferente, casi sin darse cuenta. O simplemente ya le observaba de aquel modo, solo que sencillamente era muy lento y muy lerdo para darse cuenta de ello… Pero al llevárselo  la criatura, algo… se rompió dentro de él, removiéndose en su interior.

Y sabía que ese algo no se recuperaría hasta tenerlo de vuelta a su lado.

          –Noct. –El joven se giró. Sentía los ojos llorosos, pero no pensaba demostrar lo que sentía, eso sería rendirse, y no pensaba hacerlo. Recompuso su expresión lo más aprisa que pudo, pero Ignis pareció percatarse, aunque, por supuesto, no hizo ningún comentario. Continuó con lo que iba a decir. –Vamos a la guarida del Behimo. Debemos permanecer juntos.

          El príncipe asintió. Al estar todos dispuestos, fue el mismo Noct quién inició la marcha. Recordaba de forma preclara donde era el lugar. En un acto reflejo, estiro el brazo, invocando su espada, y con un movimiento decidido, se giró, apuntando al rostro de Kaze, que lo miró sin un ápice de miedo en los ojos. El tono de Noct fue monocorde al pronunciar su veredicto.

          –No me fio de ti. Como hagas un solo movimiento en falso, pasaras por mi acero. –Amenazó sin que su voz vacilara un instante. Le miró con intensidad, volviendo sus ojos cuchillos afilados. –No estoy bromeando ni de guasa. Y más te vale que ese bicho no haya matado a mi amigo.

          Dicho eso, aun con la espada en la mano, continuó la marcha. No esperando ningún tipo de contestación por parte del otro. No tenía ganas de escuchar su pedante voz.

          Gladio e Ignis prefirieron no interferir aquella vez. Pensaban igual que el príncipe. Si algo le pasaba a Prompto, no sería el único que perdería los papeles.

          –¿Sabéis por qué se lo ha llevado? –Noctis se paró en seco, no queriendo entrar en su juego, pero habiéndolo hecho en el momento en que se detuvo. –Es inteligente, _su alteza_. Siempre se lleva lo más preciado del más fuerte del territorio. Le reta así a un duelo.

          Noctis se puso tenso sin pretenderlo. Estaba diciendo con eso que… Prompto era su punto débil.

          –Cállate.

Frigus sonrió, sin decir nada más, sabiendo la verdad. La verdad que hasta el mismo príncipe se negaba a si mismo.

–Como vea _su majestad._ –Dijo por lo bajo.

          Kaze observó la espalda de Noctis. Aquel asunto afectaba al príncipe en demasía, y a él le causaba gracia cuanto menos. Quien hubiera pensado que… el príncipe podía tener en tan estima a un plebeyo.

          Sería algo interesante de contar al imperio.

          Pero ahora debía centrarse en su misión.

          Recuperar al Rey Behimo.

 

         


	3. Chapter 3

 

         

          El momento en que había caído habían sido crucial. Con un movimiento resorte, precipitado incluso, invocó su arma. Los destellos al tenerla al fin en la mano fueron demasiado llamativos, y, maldiciendo por lo bajo, no pudo más que arrinconarse contra la pared. Solo tenía una oportunidad.

          Debía aprovecharla.

          Dándose impulso, arrastró lo que tenía a su lado, cargándolo, y corrió todo lo que pudo, llegando a mitad de camino hacia su libertad.

          Un golpe seco le hizo perder la conciencia antes si quiera de poder pensar en enfocar con su arma.

 

          Se adentraron en la espesura del bosque en silencio, pendientes de todos los sonidos que se agazapaban en las sombras, sabiendo que cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser el último.

          El camino les resultaba un tanto confuso por la profunda niebla que les impedía ver con claridad todo, en la lejanía, pudieron… oír algo.

          Un gruñido.

          Los tres chicos se miraron, el reconocimiento recorriendo sus miradas, corroborando con ello que aquel sonido era real, y Kaze les asintió en silencio.

Era su criatura.

A medida que avanzaban paso se escarpó, volviéndose más estrecho. Debían pasar por entre unas rocas a duras penas separadas, y luego por un cobertizo derruido y al fin estarían en la meta.

          Gladio se asomó. Sentía un fuerte déjà vu mientras se ponía en posición y observaba el terreno. La densa niebla le impedía ver más allá de sus narices y no puedo más que maldecir por lo bajo. Indicó a los otros que le siguieran. Ignis a su espalda, seguido de Noct y, Kaze cerrando la marcha.

          Llegaron al final del estrecho desfiladero, y Gladio los detuvo con una mano.

          –Aun no nos has dicho que vas a hacer tú, Kaze. –Su mirada era dura, acusadora, analizándole.

          Viendo el panorama, el hombre al fin se dio por aludido, girándose a mirarlos.

          –Vosotros debéis distraerle lo suficiente para que yo pueda acercarme por la espalda y aturdirle. –Frunció los ojos, mirándoles con intensidad. –Tened en cuenta que es foto sensible, así que –sacó un arma de formato extraño que nunca habían visto, y la mostró con un leve movimiento de mano– al lanzarle esto, se quedara momentáneamente ciego… Pero es posible que a vosotros también os confunda por la poca visibilidad.

          Gladio hizo un gesto, como si quisiera alejarlo de ellos.

          –Lo dices como si te preocuparas por nosotros–. Su tono no era divertido y sus ojos se volvieron un bloque más duro de superar.

          El hombre alzó una ceja, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, diciendo sin reparos lo que pensaba.

          –Me es indiferente, pero procurad resistir lo suficiente para que pueda llamar a mis tropas y llevárnoslo. –Terminó con un tono pasota, como si aquello no fuera con él.

          La mirada de Gladio se volvió ahora un bloque de hielo, y dio un paso al frente para decirle cuatro cosas a la cara aquel engreído. Ignis puso una mano por medio de los dos, negando con la cabeza.

          –Calma… estamos cerca. –Le miró con intensidad. –No debemos perder el tiempo. Si nos escucha podríamos estar en problemas.

          –¡Somos la carnaza! –Miró a Kaze de nuevo. –Si lo que has dicho es cierto y solo se hace con lo más preciado de cada uno, ¿qué puede robarte a ti?

          Kaze sonrió, mientras se le escapaba una risa queda.

          –¿A mí? Nada. –Sus ojos destellaron. –Lo más importante en mi vida soy yo mismo, Escudo.

Menos debilidades así, ¿no crees?

Por eso no he traído nada conmigo, para ahorrarme las distracciones.

          Gladio miró entonces a Ignis, completamente alterado.

          –¡¿Estas prestando atención a lo que dice?!

          Noct pasó de largo entre los dos, mirando a Gladio mientras decía.

          –No me importa. Tenemos que salvar a Prompto. Vamos.

          Ambos se miraron, Gladio conteniendo su temperamento, e Ignis dejándolo pasar. Ambos acabaron por asentir, cada uno por un motivo difernte. Iban a procurar salir todos vivos de allí, Prompto incluido.

          Bajaron de la planicie con todo el sigilo del que fueron capaces. Se quedaron pardos, escuchando, pendientes de todo lo que había a su alrededor. No debían ir solo en silencio por la criatura, sino por ellos mismos. Al ser la niebla tan densa, les era imposible visualizar a su objetivo, así que debían contar con lo único que les quedaba para percibirla: el oído.

Se quedaron ahí, en tensión, y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, se escuchó otro gruñido, y el suelo tembló un poco al moverse el bicho. Pasados unos instantes, percibieron algo que les heló la sangre en las venas. Un desgarre  con los dientes, con los colmillos, demasiado característico para que se les pasara por alto.

          Noct respiró con fuerza, dando un paso al frente. La visión de un cuerpo muy concreto siendo despezado le revolvió las tripas, paralizándolo, a la par que hacía que se moviera sin pensar. Gladio le retuvo, tomándole del hombro. Los ojos desorbitados de Noct miraron a su amigo, y este negó con la cabeza, diciéndole con la mirada que mantuviera la compostura. Necesitaban acercarse los tres a la vez, sino, podía ser muy peligroso. Tenían que asegurarse antes de actuar a lo loco.

          No se escuchaba un solo quejido que confirmara que estaba vivo, y todos se temieron lo peor en silencio. Fuera lo que fuere lo que estaba comiendo, hacía tiempo que había perdido la vida.

          Caminaron con cautela, girando el gran muro que dividía a la criatura de sus captores, y vieron una sombra gigantesca.

          –Eso no es…

          –…Un Behimo cualquiera. –Susurró Noct, con los ojos de par en par, mirando hasta donde su vista alcanzaba. Era mucho más grande que un Behimo normal y, entre las sombras, se adivinaban unas alas de grandes dimensiones.

          La criatura movió la monstruosa cola levemente, centrado en la presa que estaba despedazando y, ellos no pudieron más que asentir, mirándose entre sí ante el comentario susurrado. Debían dividirse.

Noct se separó de los otros, analizando todo lo que podía entrever. Veía de forma difusa la sobra de unos cuernos retorcidos, y frunciendo los ojos para intentar ver más allá, estiró su brazo, teletrasportandose con un haz de luz hasta uno de sus cuernos, girando sobre sí mismo para subirse a la base de la cabeza. Invocó una lanza un segundo después, e intentó hundirla en la piel curtida, casi sin éxito. Estaba demasiado dura para que, sin impulso, fuera certero el golpe. La criatura gimió por la sorpresa de sentirlo de pronto allí arriba, descolocada.

Gladio e Ignis se miraron un solo instante más antes de separarse del todo, cada uno por un flanco.

El consejero invocó su lanza, queriendo que fuera una estrategia más a distancia, sabiendo que si una de aquellas zarpas le alcanzaba, estaría en apuros.

          Gladio invocó su mandoble, dando vueltas sobre si mismo. Con un grito de guerra por el esfuerzo, acertó de pleno a una de las patas, y ante aquello, la criatura gimió de nuevo. De ente sus fauces brotó sangre ajena, impregnada en sus dientes. Una gota le salpicó el rostro a Gladiolus, y ante eso, tuvo un estremecimiento, mientras un pensamiento se asentaba en su mente.

          << _No…_ >> pensó para sí. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando… Pero aquel fluido aún estaba caliente.

          Por su parte, Noct comenzó a aparecer en una serie de movimientos de pasmosa velocidad, cortando la oscuridad con las luces que provocaba su paso, intentando ver lo que tenía el Behimo tenía entre las patas, a la vez que atacaba sin descanso a diferentes puntos. No se fiaba de quedarse quieto, si lo hacía, podía ser fatal.

No podía discernir qué era lo que se estaba comiendo. Solo podía ver… Un gran charco de sangre.

Una pesada losa se adueñó de sus entrañas, aprisionándole la respiración, dejando su corazón muerto mientras en su mente comenzaba a calar aquella información, pero sin querer creerla.

          No podía ser cierto.

          –¡No! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, invocando una daga en un acto reflejo, y clavándola en el ojo izquierdo de la criatura, que propició un grito infernal. Este retumbó por todo el terreno, haciendo que la tierra se estremeciera, y todos los que en ella se hallaban.  

          El Rey Behimo comenzó a moverse de forma errática, dando pequeños saltos que hacía que los jóvenes perdieran el equilibrio al ser su masa tan grande, causando que la tierra temblara a su alrededor. Con el aliento entrecortado, se percataron de que pretendía alzar el vuelo, huir lejos.

          Esta, consiguió levantarse unos centímetros, mientras la sangre espesa de su ojo, llenaba el suelo de borbotones densos, viéndose acusadoramente en la superficie gris.

          Si echaba a volar jamás le alcanzarían.

          Se oyó un chasquido que fue más como un estruendo rompiendo la quietud del lugar ante el silencio de todos: unos enormes laques se dirigieron certeros a sus alas, atándolas con precisión entre si.

          Kaze estaba en una de las esquinas del lugar, mucho más precavido, analizando la situación. Había estado listo para cualquier eventualidad y, que la criatura volara no era una opción viable.

          El Rey Behimo rugió a los cielos, mientras comenzaba a pisar con mucha más fuerza, dispuesto a envestirlos si se acercaban tan solo un poco más, loco de dolor, sus cornamentas amenazantes, sin atender ya a razones, y su único ojo miraba de forma desorbitada a todos los presentes, sin saber a quién enfocar. Un halito de hielo se precipitó a la nada, sin poder enfocar bien, rabioso de dolor. Bajo sus grandes patas, el cuerpo inmóvil que había en el suelo estaba quedando cada vez más destrozado ante los movimientos bruscos y su gran tamaño.

Ante esa visión, Noct no pudo más que gritar de nuevo, viendo los restos sanguinolentos desperdigados.

          Aquello no podía estar pasando. No era real.

          Desde su distancia no podía apreciarlo bien, pero sí que podía diferenciar una mano humana. La bilis subió por su garganta, amenazando con llenarlo todo. Se apartó de la criatura, perdiendo brevemente el equilibrio, mareado, mientras los otros dos iban corriendo a cubrirle, poniéndose delante.

          –¿Es…? –Preguntó Ignis, habiéndose fijado en el charco de sangre que cada vez se hacía más grande en el suelo.

          Noct negó, sus ojos grises abiertos de forma desorbitada, sin poder creerlo.

          –No lo sé… –Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Podía sentir la emoción a flor de piel. Su corazón había comenzado a latir de nuevo, pero ahora era por un motivo completamente diferente. Estaba asustado. Había un cuerpo humano bajo el Behimo… Y no quería ni imaginar que fuera el de Prompto.

          Gladio le puso la mano en el hombro, mirándole. Normalmente Noctis hubiera rechazado el contacto, pero aquella vez no pudo hacerlo, sintiendo que se desmoronaba. Viendo que no le apartaba, Gladiolus dejó su mano un poco más ahí, intentando que se tranquilizara en la medida de lo posible.

          –Quiero que mantengas la calma. Aun no podemos estar seguros de nada. No pierdas la cabeza. Piensa. Razona. Mira a tu alrededor.

          Noct respiró profundo, intentando que las palabras calaran dentro de él, intentando calmarse. Sus compañeros cerraron el círculo para cubrirle, enarbolando sus armas, y él no pudo más que mirarles un instante, y luego hacer lo que le había dicho Gladio. Mirar a su alrededor.

          Kaze por su parte, caminaba cerca ya de la espalada del Behimo. Su paso era lento y medido, sintiendo como el sudor frío recorría su sien, completamente concentrado. El monstruo estaba medio inmovilizado, solo necesitaba… Apuntar al cielo.

La criatura pudo percibirle a su espalda, sintiendo su presencia, y con un ómovimiento bestial, dio un coletazo que Kaze esquivo a duras penas. El Behimo se giró para mirarlo de pleno, y Frigus pudo ver su hocico manchado de sangre, y por el rabillo del ojo, el cuerpo a sus pies. Maldijo por lo bajo. Ahora que había probado la carne humana, era mucho más peligroso.

          Ajeno a sus pensamientos, el Behimo alzó una de sus temibles patas, y la hizo descender sobre él, queriendo aplastarle. Kaze, viendo que aquello era peligroso, dio un salto hacia atrás, intentando esquivarlo. Logró zafarse a duras penas, consiguiendo estabilizarse en el suelo, pero en el último instante, perdió pie, estrellando la pistola de luz contra el suelo, rompiéndose la luna.

          –¡No! –Alzó el rostro de inmediato, asustado ahora. Se levantó de inmediato y dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un nuevo ataque. Miró con desesperación a su alrededor, intentando ubicar al príncipe y compañía. ¿Dónde estaban?

En un movimiento desesperado, sabiendo que ya no funcionaria, alzó el arma, enfocándole de frente y accionándola.

          Pero no se activó, causando tan solo un triste chasquido quedo y sin poder. Blasfemando en todos los idiomas que conocía, lanzó el cacharro inservible a un lado, sacando el hacha que portaba para defenderse.

          –¡La pistola de fotones no funciona! –Gritó a los otros, a los cuales podía ver al fin a unos cuantos metros, acercándose al Behimo. –¡Debemos atacarle con todas nuestras fuerzas, sin trucos!

          Lo necesitaba vivo, pero si no se podía conseguir, trabajaría con su cuerpo sin vida.

          Ignis y Gladio escuchando aquello, lanzándose de inmediato, atacando a la retaguardia del monstruo, mientras Noct miraba a su alrededor. Intentó centrarse. Respirando hondo, cerró los ojos. _< <Sólo un momento más chicos, y estoy con vosotros, solo necesito…>>_ Su pensamiento se detuvo, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Le había parecido oír una respiración.

Mirando a todos lados, intentando volver a escuchar con todo el jaleo del acero contra la bestia, caminó con precipitación hasta una sombra apoyada en la pared un poco más alejada, casi cubierta por la niebla.

          Con el corazón a mil, intentando no darse falsas esperanzas, encontró a Prompto allí recostado, como si nada de aquello estuviera pasando, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha.

          Se precipitó sobre él con el corazón en un puño, casi sin poder respirar. Parecía estar entero, pero hasta que no le viera abrir los ojos, no podía estar seguro de nada. Le tocó el rostro con ansiedad, intentando que reaccionara. Pensó con horror que quizá su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

          –¡Prompto! –Le tomó de los hombros, sin poder creerlo, queriendo echarse a llorar. Comenzó a zarandearlo sin mayor miramiento, histérico. –¡Prompto despierta, por los Sidéreos! –Esto último lo dijo con la voz atragantada, el miedo filtrándose en su tono.

          El joven se removió un poco. Sus ojos se tornasolaron, confuso, mientras su cara hacia una mueca.

          –¿Qué…? –No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, dado que Noct se lanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, temblando.

          –Gracias a los Sidéreos que estas vivo… –Susurró, sin disimular lo asustado que estaba.

          Prompto tragó saliva, conmovido y, le devolvió el abrazo.

          –E-estoy bien. –Consiguió decir a duras penas con la garganta agarrotada por la emoción que le trasmitía el mismo Noctis. No conseguía ubicarse. Recordaba que habían ido las chocoberizas y entonces… entonces… El Behimo.

          Pasados unos largos instantes, se separaron, mirándose a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca, con las respiraciones entremezcladas por la proximidad, sin poder apartar los ojos del otro.

Noct se dio cuenta de que quería tocarle, pero de una forma muy diferente. Ante ese pensamiento, tragó saliva al darse cuenta de su propio deseo, que había congelado el tiempo entre los dos.

          –¡Noct! –Le llamó Ignis. El príncipe dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de nuevo de la situación en la que se encontraban, el tiempo avanzando de nuevo sin frenos.

          Miró a Prompto de nuevo.

          –¿Estas bien entonces? –Le preguntó, analizándole con ansiedad en sus ojos, mientras tocaba sus hombros, y le cogía de la cara para que le mirara a los ojos y no le mintiera. – ¿Puedes luchar?

          Prompto se estremeció un tanto por el contacto, pero disimuló, sonriendo socarronamente.

          –Por supuesto.

          –Vayamos juntos pues. –Se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara. El rubio la tomó encantado, y juntos, se pusieron en guardia.

          –¡Prompto! –Gritó Gladio al verle, con una sonrisa en la cara. –Maldito, ¡nos tenías preocupados! –Terminó, dando sablazos de aquí para allá.

          –Je, je… ¡Perdonad, ya estoy aquí! –Se disculpó, teniendo una amplia sonrisa en el rostro al verse tan arropado.

          –¡Tú! –Le señaló Kaze, enarbolando su hacha, parando los golpes a duras penas, sosteniendo el arma para que le cubriera como buenamente podía. –¿Eres pistolero, no?

          Prompto se desconcertó por su presencia, pero sabía que no era tiempo de preguntar.

          –¡Sí!– Dicho esto, Prompto y Noct corrieron al campo de batalla, acercándose hasta los otros.

          Kaze señaló al rubio, conteniendo la acometida a duras penas cuando volvió a atacar de nuevo. La había tomado con él, al haberlo pillado en su retaguardia. La criatura recordaba bien el rostro de su torturador. Volvió a dirigirse a Prompto.

          –¡Dime que tienes un arma de luz!

          Prompto asintió, invocando su autoballesta.

          –¿Te vale? –Dijo algo cantarín, poniéndola en el costado.

          –¡Perfecto! Nosotros le distraemos, y cuando lo tengas en frente de ti, _necesito_ que le des de lleno en los ojos. Es muy importante. ¿Podrás?

          Prompto se rascó la nariz, dejando escapar una pequeña risita de suficiencia.

          –Podré.

          Se reagruparon de inmediato. El príncipe a la cabeza y sus guardianes a su lado, añadiendo a Kaze. Prompto cerraba la marcha, el círculo, enfocando a la criatura, que se giró a por ellos. Pero aún no estaba a tiro.

          –Espera… –Se dijo a si mismo Prompto, con el dedo en el gatillo, la tensión por todo su cuerpo. Pudo fijarse que la criatura estaba ciega de un ojo. Posiblemente alguno de ellos lo había dejado en aquel estado, lo cual no era más que una ventaja. Si aún tenía sensibilidad en ese lado, podría incluso dolerle más la luz plena si atinaba el tiro.

          Noct se tiró al frente, invocando su nueva arma. No la había probado todavía, y temía no tener control suficiente, pero ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Era un mandoble de gran tamaño, pesado, que le hacía ir algo más lento, pero ser mucho más contundente. A su vez, Gladio hacía lo propio, saltando cada uno a una pierna a la par, compenetrados, dándole prácticamente al mismo tiempo. El monstruo rugió de dolor, cayendo hacia delante por la embestida. A su vez, Ignis invocó su lanza, dirigiéndola a su cuello, clavándola de pleno. Por otro lado, Kaze daba un salto magistral al cielo, incrustándole su pesada hacha de parte en parte en el cráneo, entonces, solo entonces, fue el turno de Prompto.

          Un haz de luz invadió todo, como un fuego artificial, impactando en el entrecejo del Behimo de lleno. De sus fauces surgió un alarido mortal, cayendo cuan pesado era al suelo, retorciéndose por la luz, y el dolor.

          Todos estaban con la respiración temblorosa, aun tensos, hasta que el animal dejó de moverse.

          Se miraron entre ellos un instante, y gritaron, repletos de euforia ante la victoria.

          –¡Lo hemos conseguido! –Celebró Gladio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a Prompto y lo abrazó, estrechándole de más con sus fuertes brazos, levantándolo varios palmos del suelo, contento de verlo vivo. –¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!

          Prompto sonrió, recibiendo las atenciones, mientras el mayor le removía el cabello, e Ignis le daba un toque en la espalda, aliviado. Noct le miró desde cierta distancia. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y, sonrieron, pero de una manera algo diferente.

          Oyeron un pitido, y todos se giraron a Frigus, que tenía un silbato en la boca.

          –… Siento interrumpir.

Oh bueno, lo cierto es que me da igual. Si me disculpáis, –Hizo su característico saludo de burla, mientras el aire del cielo comenzaba a agitarse, despejándose un tanto la densa niebla y mostrando varias aeronaves que comenzaban a aproximarse. –Me marcho ya.

          Prompto se puso en tensión, invocando su arma de nuevo. Nifus comenzaron a saltar desde las naves, acercándose. Los otros tres se quedaron un instante en tensión, hasta que le negaron con la cabeza, indicando a Prompto que lo dejara estar. El joven, confuso, bajó la pistola, mirándoles sin comprender.

          Kaze asintió.

          –Lo prometido es deuda, mi ayuda por la vuestra. No hay un solo humano más a cargo de esta misión: estáis a salvo.

Mis labios están sellados. Por lo que mi parte se refiere, nunca he visto al príncipe de Lucis en persona–. Su sonrisa volvió a mostrarse, muy acentuada. Hizo un gesto deferente a los chicos, y se giró. –¡Subid a la criatura con cuidado! Sospecho que aún vive.  El imperio tiene grandes proyectos para ella.

          Sin decirles nada más, comenzaron a reagruparse, haciendo lo pertinente para poder trasportarla, sedándola por si acaso.

          Sin dirigirles una sola mirada más, se marcharon al poco.

          –¿Habéis colaborado con el imperio… por mí?–Preguntó anonadado.

          –Sí. –Asintió Ignis, con una sonrisa compungida también. Se le había hecho muy raro todo aquello, pero lejos de lo que pudiera parecer en un primer instante, Kaze había demostrado ser un hombre con ciertos principios que no les había traicionado y había sido de gran ayuda.

          Prompto parpadeó, asintiendo. Se paró en seco.

          –Esperad. –Dijo de pronto con el miedo pintado en la voz. –¿Y el huevo de chocobo?

          Gladio le miró serio y, Prompto, viendo su expresión, no pudo evitar temerse lo peor, pero a medida que le miraba su rostro se trasformó en una amplia sonrisa, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio.

          –¡Esta bien! Lo dejamos con Wiz. –La cara de Prompto comenzó a relajarse de forma tan visible que a todos les hizo gracia. Gladio continuó, zarandeándolo un poco para que reaccionara. –Ahora si quieres vamos a verle. Necesitamos un buen descanso.

          Ignis tosió levemente.

          –Deberíamos ir a informar a Leon. –Indicó. –  Creo que aquel del suelo era su amigo.

          Miraron un instante hacía el lugar, en silencio, asimilando aquellas palabras. Había muchas posibilidades de que así fuera.

         Ahora que las cosas por fin estarían más tranquilas de nuevo en aquella zona, esperaban que todo volviera a la normalidad. Se instauraría de nuevo las chocoberizas, los chocobos que quedaban volverían al lugar sin miedo, y esperaban que pudieran enterrar como era debido al hombre.

 

          El viaje de vuelta fue un duermevela. Estaban agotados, pero por deferencia a Ignis que era quien conducía, decidieron en un silencioso y de mutuo acuerdo no quedarse dormidos.

          Cuando arribaron a Cauthess ya había anochecido, pero curiosamente, había cierto alboroto en el lugar.

          Aparcaron el coche, algo confusos, y se dirigieron al almacén. Los sonidos característicos de los chocobos se escuchaban por doquier ahora, emocionados, y eso les llamó especialmente la atención.

          –¿Qué estará pasando? –Preguntó Gladio, mirando a los otros, que negaron con la cabeza. Curiosos, se acercaron. Prompto había recuperado algo de vitalidad en el coche al descansar, y aunque aún tenía una leve molestia en el brazo, lo disimuló bien, así que fue el primero en acelerar el ritmo y llegar a la persiana.   

          –¡Oh…! –Su exclamación se oyó por doquier, y se giró a mirarlos, emocionado. Una amplia sonrisa se pintó en su cara, con los ojos brillantes. –¡Venid! –Les indicó, con la mano, extasiado, entrando sin esperarles más al almacén.

          Teniendo buenas vibraciones con todo aquello, los demás aceleraron algo el ritmo para llegar lo antes posible.

          Al entrar, Noct miró con curiosidad, mientras su mente cansada comenzaba a entender porque era tal alboroto. Algunas gentes del pueblo, los chocobos, y también Wiz y Sania estaban ahí. En el centro de la sala había un montón de paja reunida, y en esta, el huevo… abriéndose.

          Prompto se había colado entre las primeras filas, y sintiendo que los otros ya estaban ahí con él, alzó su mirada violácea, buscando a alguien en concreto, encontrando los ojos grises de Noct, invitándole en silencio a acercarse.

          –¡Bienvenidos chicos! Habéis llegado justo para acontecer algo que no pasa todos los días. ¡El nacimiento de un chocobo! –Dijo Wiz eufórico, los ojos le brillaban cuando miró con reconocimiento a Prompto, guiñándole un ojo. –¡Y todo gracias a vosotros!

          Noct sonrió lentamente, hasta que sus labios se tornaron una gran sonrisa, a medida que se acercaba, y veía como el cascaron se abría de apoco.

          Fue un momento mágico que ninguno de los presentes olvidaría nunca. Luego de tanta destrucción, de todo lo que habían sufrido las criaturas aladas, allí estaba, nueva vida naciendo frente a ellos.

          El rubio le hizo un hueco entre el gentío para que pudiera ver de cerca. Al ponerse a su lado, pudo sentir la presencia de Prompto cerca de si, como sus hombros se rozaban casi con timidez. En un arrebato, movió un poco la palma, rozándose los dorsos de sus manos con simpleza.

          Pudo ver de refilón como las orejas del rubio se enrojecían un tanto, pero no supo si era por su contacto o por la emoción del momento.

          No importaba, simplemente le había apetecido hacerlo.

 

          No podía dormir.

          Luego de todo lo pasado aquel día estaba nervioso, aunque también terriblemente cansado, solo que… necesitaba un momento en soledad para pensar. Prompto miró al cielo. Había decidido subir al tejado de uno de los pequeños edificios de la localidad, queriendo aclarar su mente, respirar aire limpio.

          Ignis había captado casi de inmediato luego de la escena del nacimiento que estaba herido y había insistido hasta ganar en tratarle la herida, por mucho que Prompto dijera una y otra vez que no era nada.

          Recordó la angustia que había sentido, todo aquello … pero no pudo evitar que le viniera a la mente como Noct había ido a por él, como le había tomado de la mano para que no se marchara, aquellas miradas fortuitas, como, solo un rato antes, le había parecido… negó con la cabeza.

          Se lo estaba imaginado, seguro.

          –¿Estabas aquí?

          Prompto dio un respingo, girándose a la voz que había hablado. Noct entraba por la puerta, haciéndole un gesto con la mano, mientras la otra la tenía en el bolsillo. El corazón de Prompto comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero le calmó, llamándose idiota a sí mismo.

          –Hey. –Saludó a la misma. Hizo una sonrisa torcida. –Sí, estaba aquí. No podía dormir.

          Noct no contestó de inmediato, sino que esperó a sentarse a su lado, muy cerca. Aquello llamó la atención de Prompto, dado que estaba pensando en lo que no debía, así que desechó de nuevo el pensamiento de su mente, mirando al frente. Los pies de Noct comenzaron a balancearse un poco en el vacío. Prompto recolocó un tanto su postura, inquieto.

 _ <<No seas tonto.>>_ Se recriminó a sí mismo. _< <Todo son imaginaciones tuyas, nada más.>>_

          Ajeno por completo a sus pensamientos, Noct siguió hablando.

          –Ah, es que he vuelto de dar una vuelta y me ha extrañado que no estuvieras en el cuarto.

 _ <<¿Noct sin irse a dormir enseguida cansado? Eso sí que es raro.>>_ No pudo evitar pensar el otro, mirándole con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

          –Pues aquí estoy. –Dijo simplemente. Esperó unos segundos, pero como vio que Noct no iba a decir nada, miró arriba, a la luna.

          Pasado un tiempo, Noct comenzó a hablar, rompiendo el silencio.

          –Estaba muy preocupado por ti. –Dijo muy bajo, con la mirada centrada en cualquier sitio menos en Promtpo.

          –¿Qué? Casi no te oigo. –Se acercó un poco a él para intentar escucharlo. Noct alzó los ojos al fin, dándose ánimos a si mismo.

          –Nunca me hubiera perdonado que te pasara algo, Promp. –Murmuró con el corazón encogido, mientras sus ojos se cruzaban. La respiración de ambos se volvió entrecortada, mientras el corazón les iba casi a la par, temerosos de ellos mismos, del otro.

          Con cierta timidez, Noct acercó la mano poco a poco hasta tomar la de su amigo, y sin decir nada más, apretaron el contacto con fuerza, no queriendo separarse.

          –…Yo si que no me hubiera perdonado que salieras herido por mi culpa… –Susurró el otro, apoyando la cabeza en su cuello, intentando decir lo que quería, pero a la par, avergonzado, queriendo esconderse.

          Era tan complicado abrirse a otro a veces.

          Suspirando suavemente, sin decir nada más, se quedaron ahí, observando la luna, el uno apoyado en el otro, sin necesidad de llenar el silencio con palabras.

          En cierta medida, ya estaba todo dicho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiempo después vuelven a Coenix e Ignis informa a Lion y David que Antony está muerto; acto seguido, Lion rompe a llorar.  
> Antony era más que un simple amigo para Lion, y aquello le destroza.


End file.
